Aveal Maroona Turniga
Aveal Maroona Turniga (Born: 244 AE), later Aveal Maroona Moroque'She marries Conti Moroque as an adult, also known as "'The Annoying Girl"Story of the Cursed King and "Little Miss Aveal Turniga"Energetically; and with a massive yawn; '''little miss Aveal Turniga, age 15' jumped out of her bed. Despite her utterly grievous circumstances in life, she was simply happy to live another day! Despite or in spite the otherwise ugly specifications of her room, Aveal adored it all the same. She lovingly decorated the room with various plants and flowers, and even the odd paintings that she could afford. In a way, she wanted her house to have a sense of wholesome hope. That even in the many hardships Royal Rivers, or the much less severe ones that life itself forces upon its orphans, that there will be someone there for you. She knew it sounded cheesy, it even sounded corny in her head, but it was something her late parents always taught her, may they rest.'' is a primary protagonist of Amenia: Story of the Cursed King and Amenia: Reign of the Golden Tyrant, as well as a major protagonist of Amenia: The Orion Invasion and Amenia: Abstract Wars. Biography Early Life Childhood Aveal Maroona Turniga was born in Nostir, 244 AE in the Great Nully Forest by her 'wild parents', Voble and Jazmille Turniga. Her parents worked as delivery peoples in the town of Tunda. The way was modest, but the trio lived a humble life in the Forest. Aveal even managed to attend school, albeit briefly. Aveal enjoyed a modest life with lots of love from her parents, who both instilled her with her undying optimism and compassionate values. However after a delivery went wrong and the two turned out to be unknowingly smuggling weaponry in and out of Tunda, they were beat to death by the constables of Tunda, and even burnt down their house to make sure they didn't have anymore weapons to smuggle. Aveal was heartbroken, her parents and her beloved house were gone forever. As a homeless child wondering the streets, Aveal didn't know the layout of Tunda, nor where any of her relatives lived. As fate would have it, she eventually came in contact with her Uncle, Jas, who had no idea what had happened. After hearing the news that his little sister and brother-in-law, whom he was close to, died by the Governments hands, he fell into a great depression but tried to keep a strong face for Aveal. Adoption He took his niece in and tried to give her a normal childhood. He raised her alongside his son and with the aid of his Girlfriend, Tazeri, raised her with care and love. Aveal became quite attached to her cousin, whom she thought of as a younger brother and viewed Tazeri almost like her mother. Of course her birth family were irreplaceable, and her Uncle knew this, but they tried to be the best they could. This is where Aveal's unflinching optimism was first tested, the experience of the love and warmth she experienced in her new home made her realize that even in life's darkest hours, love and light are undying. She enjoyed a good life with her new family but as fate would dictate, it wasn't going to last forever. After overhearing a guard who bragged about how he beat the Turiga's to death, Jas flew into a fit of rage and got into a fight with the Guard; a fight that he won. Angry, the Guards decided to raid and eventually catch fire to his house in the middle of the night. Miraculously everyone survived with only Jas suffering injuries, yet Aveal was kidnapped by the Guards to be raised in Royal River's. After finding Aveal nowhere to be found, the family solemnly believed her to have perished in the flames. Likewise, Aveal was informed her entire family died in the blaze. From this day on, Aveal believed herself to be an Orphan to two families. Royal Rivers Aveal was then sold as a child soldier to the faux-Orphanage Royal Rivers by her still bitter kidnappers. Afraid, but not alone, Aveal quickly bonds with her other child soldiers at Royal Rivers. While her deep seeded hasn't faded, her warmth and joy have been reborn Personality and traits Notes Category:Characters Category:Darkanine's Creations Category:Amenia